Trap
The Trap Gag track is available to you for the first time in Minnie's Melodyland (the 4th playground). It is not required to have Lure Gags if you are going to train alone, but it is highly recommended, as you otherwise need a large stock of Lure SOS cards. The gag is dependant on someone luring the cogs. To use Trap, you have to lay down a trap in front of a selected cog and then lure it. This makes it hard to use the gag when you're in battle alone, since you will have to first lay down your trap then take a hit from the cog before you can lure. If lure doesn't miss, you are guaranteed that trap will work. It has a perfect accuracy, and it also seems to help lure miss less often. Only one Trap can be placed in front of a cog. If you try to lay down two traps, they will cancel each other out, so be careful if you have more than one trapper in your team that you don't both aim for the same cog. A maxed trap gives you Train Track which is the strongest gag in all toontown. In the game Train Track does 195 damage, effectively destroying a level 11 cog in one shot, level 12 if organic. In all other gag tracks, you get 3 of the level six gag and 7 of the level 5, but in Trap you only get 1 Train Track, 2 TNTs and 5 Trap Doors, so save them for when it really counts. Leveling up Trap is hard on your own, but since Lure is a common strategy used in battle you can level it up pretty fast. You want to be careful about making people angry for using low-powered Trap Gags on higher level Cogs though. Make sure that your team won't get hurt by you wanting to level up your Trap fast. Having trap becomes very useful once you start battling the higher level cogs. Trap is used with a good portion of toons. Trap is used by about an estimated 80% of the toon community. Most toons use it to aquire the most powerful gag, the Railroad. The gag has been known to be tedious to gain experience on the account of Lure sometimes missing on a regular basis. It is known for some toons skipping this track considering it can be a 2 part job unless you didn't get Lure. It's recommended to get this gag if you already have Lure. Trap Gags Trading Cards All trap trading cards ''(excluding, the Level 7 trap gag, the Train Track) '' BananaPeelTC.jpg|Banana Peel Trading Card RakeTC.jpg|Rake Trading Card MarblesTC.jpg|Marbles Trading Card QuicksandTC.jpg|Quicksand Trading Card TrapDoorTC.jpg|Trapdoor Trading Card TNTTC.jpg|TNT Trading Card Banana Peel.png Marbles.png Quicksand.png Railroad.png Rake.png TNT.png Trap Door.png Trivia * Unlike all other Gag Tracks, Toons can only carry a few amount of Trap Gags, which may be due to having to use a Lure gag (low accuracy), accuracy being perfect, or the Gag track is just too powerful. *There is no Lure Bonus for using Trap Gags, just like Sound and Drop. *If a cog is already lured, or if there is already a trap laid, you cannot use a Trap gag on it. *These Gags are 2-parts, meaning it needs help of another Gag or SOS Toon. **Toons will need a Lure Gag or an SOS Toon for it to work.﻿ *Trap is the rival of Drop due them being the 2 most powerful gag tracks. *Be careful with Trains; a single banana peel can cancel a train gag, so a stronger toon should always warn their team before using the level seven gag. *Trap is currently the strongest Gag track. *Two of the gags in the Trap track ( TNT and Banana Peel ) can be found on display at Toon Hall. Category:Gags Category:Trap Gags Category:Perfect Accuracy Gags Category:Members Only Category:Affects One Cog Category:Advanced Gag Category:Affects All Cogs